Golf shots played out of a sand bunker generally instill anxiety in golfers, especially less advanced golfers. Part of the anxiety associated with golf sand bunker shots is that golfers do not adequately practice those shots because generally golf practice takes place at the driving range. The practice surface at a driving range is generally flat and does not resemble the sand bunker terrain and the conditions encountered during play.
It is desirable that a practice surface simulate sand bunker conditions which are encountered during play. It is further desirable that the golfer not rely on manipulating real sand nor create the dust and debris that real sand produces. It is also desirable that a golfer can practice both his stroke and stance in the uphill, downhill or side hill position. The practice surface should be adaptable to simulate various sand bunker shots without changing locations.
To facilitate practice, it is desirable that a golf sand shot simulator be very easy to use, clean, safe and very versatile.
From the above, it is therefore seen that there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described herein and above.